


Trade my brother for yours

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't be weirdchamp, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, OOC, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil are a happy family.Dream and Tubbo are too.They both decide to get DNA tests as a joke.It goes wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1511
Collections: Anonymous





	Trade my brother for yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't want this to be about the real real people. It's their personas. However I will remove this if anyone's uncomfortable with it. I promise that the intentions of this fic was sort of a joke that was written seriously.

Wilbur was taken aback when the DNA test results came in for the whole family. The idea started when Techno noted that their family only had males and that they were totally adopted. Phil told them that they weren’t adopted but never fully explained their origin. Wilbur suggested that they take a test and Phil was surprisingly not against it.

Wilbur was the first to see the results. He wasn’t entirely surprised to see that he was related to Phil. He knew it would be silly to doubt Phil’s words when he was so confident. Because of that, he was nonchalantly looking through Techno and Tommy’s results.

Oh.

OH.

Techno, like Wilbur, was related to Phil and that was certain. However, Tommy’s didn’t match Phil’s. 

Wilbur was left gaping. He shook his head, and read over the results again, now wondering why Tommy wasn’t related to him. Was he adopted? Did he have the same mother but not father? Did Phil kidnap a child?

Wilbur ran to Techno’s room, pounding on his door vigorously. “Techno! Techno! Open the fucking door!”

His fist nearly ends up striking Techno’s face, but luckily for him, Techno quickly stepped to the side. With an unphased tone in his voice, he asks, “What do you want, Wilbur?”

Wilbur sputtered an apology and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, you’re not going to believe this, but-,”

But what? Wilbur was typically eloquent with his diction, but he was at a loss for words. Instead of composing himself, he blurts out, “Tommy’s adopted!”

Techno stared at him with a blank expression, but Wilbur could see the processing occurring in the former’s mind. The pink haired male finally inhaled deeply and raised his voice just a tad.

“W h a t ? !”

Wilbur nodded with an awkward smile on his face. “Yeah. I know we joked about how he’s adopted but I’m telling the truth! His DNA doesn’t match Phil’s!”

Before Techno could respond, they heard the patter of rapid footsteps heading towards them. The entire house shook from the force of the sprint they heard. Their heads snapped towards the panicked expression of an older man, their father, or uncle technically.

“What do you mean Tommy’s DNA doesn’t match mine?!” His eyes were wide open, and his jaw dropped as he forced himself to make eyecontact with Wilbur. 

“Why are you surprised?!” Wilbur yelled.

Then Tommy opened the door of his room,

Which was right across Techno’s room.

“Fuck all of you!” The anger and hints of hurt and shock on his face was evident by the redness in his skin.

Phil grabbed Tommy’s shoulder’s desperately. “Nonono, this has got to be a mistake. I don’t understand because I know you’re definitely my son.”

He paused and stared at Tommy. “Then again, maybe not.”

Tommy stuck his middle finger up in Phil’s face, starting to yell more profanities. The chaos made Wilbur and Techno wince. They looked at each other with equally unamused expressions as Phil tried to calm Tommy down and explain that this couldn’t be true.

Techno sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m not surprised he’s the adopted one.”

Wilbur opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and nodded in agreement while reading the papers again.

* * *

Dream was tired after a long day of arguing with Sapnap and George. It was dumb. Dream figured that they would entirely forget about it the next day. He falls on the bed flat on his face. He groans into the pillow before rolling over to face the ceiling.

He couldn’t contemplate for too long as someone slammed the door open. “Dream!”

Dream jolted and sat up to look at the doorway. “Jesus Christ, Tubbo! I told you to knock!”

The brunette across the room was hopping excitedly. His blue-gray eyes were shining with impatience and eagerness. “Sorry, Dream. But the results came in! I can’t wait to read them with you!”

Dream softened and he felt a smile reach the corner of his lips. “Sure. Are you going to call Dad?”

Although it was too quick for any normal person to notice, Dream caught Tubbo’s grin falling for a split second before coming back without reaching his eyes quite the same way. “Dad’s still at work. You know...American time zone and all.”

Dream tilted his head and stood up from bed. He walked past Tubbo and ruffled his hair. “Come on, those results aren’t going to read themselves.”

He internally sighed with relief when the other’s bubbly nature came back. “Okay, cool! If you’re adopted, I’ll kick you out of the house myself!”

“Really now?” Dream chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah I totally would.” Tubbo said confidently.

“Well, it’s mom’s house. You can’t just kick me out, Tubbo.”

“But I’ve lived here longer than you!” Tubbo asked with an exasperated voice.

Dream rolled his eyes at his brother’s flawed logic. “I might’ve only been here for a few weeks, but that means nothing when you can’t tell me what to do.”

They continued to bicker, but came to a stop when Tubbo pulled out the file. Dream mindlessly reached to grab the papers, but Tubbo pulled them away. He looked up with a cheeky smile. Dream raised a brow and crossed his arms. “What? I thought we were going to read this together.”

Tubbo shook his head. “No, no, no, I have an idea! You just sit down on the sofa and I’ll read this!”

Dream chuckled to himself but obliged. “Whatever you say.”

He knew what to expect. Tubbo would read the results aloud and they would both be related to their father. Maybe he would act like Dream wasn’t a part of the family, but he honestly doubted Tubbo would do that. 

As Tubbo’s eyes began to skim the papers, his face fell again slowly. His frown concerned Dream, but the latter didn’t say anything. Tubbo’s eyes widened when he read the paper again. “What?! No way!”

His jaw dropped as he looked at Dream. “I’m not your brother! I’m not even part of this family!”

* * *

School became absolute Hell for both of the minors. Tommy and Tubbo were surprised to see each other with the same sullen look to their faces as they walked through the hallway. Tommy narrowed his eyes, although it wasn’t because of the brunette. “What the fuck happened to you? You look like shit.”

Tubbo didn’t even flinch. He just shrugged and zone out. “Can say the same about you. You look like you’ve seen some bs.”

“Yeah? Well imagine getting told that all this time you were the only person in your family who wasn’t related.” Tommy spat bitterly. “What about you?”

“Really?” Tubbo stopped on his tracks. “That same exact thing happened to me!”

Tommy turned towards Tubbo, his irritation becoming pure confusion. “Tubbo, I’m being serious, here.”

Tubbo shook his head. “No, I’m telling the truth! Me and Dream wanted to take a test because we were joking about how different we were and it turns out my DNA doesn’t match our- his dad’s.”

Tommy blinked and grabbed his head while pacing back and forth in front of Tubbo. “That- that’s weirdchamp.”

They both became quiet, not caring too much about what time they had to get to their classes. Tommy put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. “Do...you want to hang out on Minecraft later?”

Tubbo nodded with a small smile. “Yeah,”

* * *

Phil, Wilbur, and Techno sat at the breakfast table under a barely working light. Phil seemed incredibly stressed as the other two boys sat in an unbroken silence. Techno and Wilbur exchanged glances every now and then, but their focus remained on Phil.

“I swear, I thought Tommy was my real, biological nephew just like you two.”

Phil wasn’t really their father. He was simply their uncle who happened to gain custody of them. They were so young that even Techno, the oldest sibling, considered Phil their father by default. Now, they had to wonder how Tommy got mixed up in this. Techno has known Tommy ever since the latter was born, so was it possible that their mother had a different partner at the time? He didn’t suggest it due to his fear of Phil’s reaction.

Understandable really. He thought that his son was well...his son! But here they were, now knowing that Tommy wasn’t even related. Techno’s fingers drummed on the table as he became more nervous. He had no idea how to comfort Phil, so he kept quiet. 

“What the fuck…” Phil muttered.

Wilbur tried joking around, but Techno could tell that it was an awkward attempt at lighting up the mood. “That gives us an excuse to kick him out of the house...”

Phil looked at Wilbur and shook his head. “Even if he isn’t related to me, he’s still my son.”

Techno sighed. “What do we do now?”

Wilbur and Phil simultaneously rubbed their faces. Wilbur spoke up. “Well, we can’t just pretend it didn’t happen. Maybe we can test again just to make sure this wasn’t a mistake.”

Phil smiled. “Yeah...it’s just a mistake.”

But all three of them were anxious at the idea that maybe this wasn’t a mistake.

Tommy returned home in the middle of their discussion. He wasn’t showing much of an emotion on his face as he trudged through the hallway into his room. Phil gulped nervously and stood up. Techno cringed at the sound of the chair squeaking on the floor, but he followed suit anyways. Wilbur was the last to stand, but was definitely the most passionate out of all of them.

He was sort of the closest family member. Phil had been with them since practically forever, but it wasn’t quite the same, especially when he needed to get a job to pay for the necessities. Techno was close, but he went to college in America before dropping out and returning to be with the rest of the family. Wilbur basically had to take care of Tommy’s boredom.

To his surprise, Tommy was...laughing. Wilbur and Techno glanced at each other before looking back at the youngest sibling who was sitting on a call with Tubbo.

“You’re a bitchboy, you know that, Tubbo?” Tommy sat back in his chair while the other three men silently settled into their confusion.

Wilbur was somewhat relieved that Tommy was talking to Tubbo. He’s only met Tubbo a couple times, but the other brunette was quite polite. Wilbur enjoyed his small quips and the fact that he’s willing to be friends with Tommy. 

The brothers and father decided to leave them be and check on Tommy later.

* * *

Dream was questioning his mother when Tubbo left for school. She denied any possible affairs and said that the results are impossible.

He gave up trying to get answers from his mother so instead he talked to George and Sapnap about his problems. They were trying to comfort him, but Dream felt that they were comforting the wrong person. Dream eventually got tired of thinking of scenarios, so he hung up and took a nap.

By the time he woke up, he heard shrill laughter coming from the room next to his. Dream knew it was Tubbo’s laugh. He assumed that he was on call with Tommy or something. As frustrating as the blonde could be, he appreciated his humor. Dream rolled out of bed and walked to Tubbo’s room.

The door was cracked open a sliver, Dream noticed. He peered in with curiosity. Tubbo was grinning at his computer screen while wearing headphones. Dream was somewhat relieved knowing that Tubbo wasn’t sad or disappointed like the other day, but he knew it was temporary at least.

He pushed the door open all the way and snuck up behind the unsuspecting boy. He grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders and laughed when he heard his brother’s(?) screech. The headphones fell to the ground as Dream patted Tubbo on the head. “Oh my god, you’re so loud.”

“Dream! You fucking scared me!” Tubbo calmed down after a second and looked at Dream with a questioning gaze. 

“Sorry, sorry, just wanted to talk to you. Are you busy?”

Tubbo put his headphones back on and sighed. “Uh, sorry Tommy. Dream wants to talk to me.”

His friend on the other end groaned. “Tell the green man to fuck off!”

Tubbo laughed. “I will. Bye!”

“Bye!”

Tubbo took his headset off and swiveled around on his chair. “So what did you want to talk about?”

* * *

“Tubbo’s...not Dream’s brother?” Phil asked. He blinked at Tommy who was glaring with crossed arms.

“Are you fucking deaf, Big P?! I think the company got our results mixed up or something. We need to test it out again!”

It was a silly idea, but Techno thought that maybe they could hang on to some sort of hope that Tommy was in fact their biological brother. However, what if he wasn’t? Techno didn’t want to wonder.

Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair and sighed. “We really don’t have to. As much as I would love to say it was a mistake, we shouldn’t focus so much on it. If he isn’t related to us, that shouldn’t be a problem. He’s still my brother just like he’s your son, Phil.”

The older man looked at the three siblings with a smile. “Of course. No matter what, you’re my boys.”

Techno rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. “Yeah yeah since when were you so cheesy.”

“Oh be quiet.” Phil playfully hit Techno’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to them.”

* * *

Everyone sitting together in a local restaurant was...awkward. Tommy and Tubbo were next to each other, discussing their next plans while the adults were ordering. Of course, Tommy interjected every once in a while to say he was not getting a kid’s meal.

Techno tapped the table nervously again, not liking all the water sipping. He and Dream got along to an extent. They had a rivalry and would often get into contests when they attended the same school in America. Despite that, they put their differences aside for the sake of their brothers.

Speaking of which, the two boys in question were now silent when they saw Phil speaking in hushed whispers to Wilbur. Techno was confused as to what they were saying, but he was sitting on Wilbur’s left so he couldn’t hear what their father had to say.

Across from him, Tommy was fiddling with the paper wrapping from the plastic straw. He knew that beneath the loud persona, Tommy was anxious over the results of the test and how things would pan out.

Tubbo, despite not putting up any exaggerations, was more difficult to determine what he was feeling. His resting face didn’t give a lot for Techno to work off of. All he knew was that Tubbo kept looking to his left where Dream was. The seating arrangements made sense at least. Seeing Tommy on the same side as Dream and Tubbo shouldn’t have made him as sad as he felt, but it did anyway.

All of a sudden, Wilbur stood from his seat and gestured at Tommy and Tubbo. “Come on you two. We’re going to leave the adults to talk.”

Tommy pointed at Wilbur and “angrily” spat, “I am a man! Besides, doesn’t that mean that you’re a child too?”

Wilbur mocked hitting Tommy as he rolled his eyes. “I’m going to bloody murder you, Tommy. Someone needs to supervise you!”

Tommy glared at Wilbur as he followed Wilbur. Tubbo reluctantly walked behind Tommy. He looked back at Dream who gave him a thumbs up. Things are fine.

As they temporarily left the restaurant, Wilbur couldn’t help but feel strange. If he were out in public as a random person and looked at the three of them, he would have assumed that Tubbo was his brother and Tommy was just someone Tubbo brought along. They certainly had more similar traits than he realized.

It was an uncomfortable thought.

Somehow, he felt three pairs of eyes staring him down, as if he was being followed. He looked over to Tommy and Tubbo who in turn looked away from him quickly. He sighed with relief, still feeling something itching on his back.

He ignored it when he saw Tommy pull Tubbo into an arcade, yelling for Wilbur to hurry up. A small smile returned on Wilbur’s face.

* * *

By the time they had returned, there was an uncomfortable atmosphere. Tommy and Tubbo’s excitement died down upon witnessing the murmurings between the three men. Dream looked up at Wilbur and leaned back on his seat. He gave a strained smile to the returning three and waved. “Hey, we were just finishing up our talk.”

Wilbur frowned and sat next to Techno, who moved to the middle seat. Tommy and Tubbo sat in the same seats as before, not really knowing how things would end.

Phil seemed stressed with how he was gripping his head. “Okay, we’ve talked and well...as weird as it is, we’re going through with the testing.”

He gave a gentle look to the two youngest boys. “Just know that no matter what the results are, you are loved by both of your respective families.”

Tubbo glanced at Dream again before asking, “What happens if we were switched?”

Everyone was taken aback by the heavy question. Dream grips Tubbo’s shoulder and smiles. “It’s not likely, but if the results seem that way, we’ll talk about it then. Don’t worry about it.”

Tubbo smiles back and sighs. “Yeah, okay,”

Their food came in shortly, so they decided to move onto another topic.

* * *

Dream knew that no matter what the results were, he would still consider Tubbo his brother.

But things would feel different.

Phil knew that no matter what the results were, he would still consider Tommy his son.

But things would feel different.

Techno knew that no matter what the results were, he would still consider Tommy his brother.

But things would feel different.

Wilbur knew that no matter what the results were, he would still consider Tommy his brother.

But things would feel different.

They knew that things would feel weird at first.

But they still loved both boys all the same no matter what.

Tommy and Tubbo talked quietly to each other on Discord. They were both worried, but promised that no matter the results, they would remain the same best friends.

* * *

Dream hugged Tubbo before going inside the restaurant. It was a surprise for the younger boy, but he appreciated it nonetheless. The blonde grinned. “Hey, things are going to be alright.”

“I know, Dream.”

“Good,”

* * *

While waiting, Phil opted to hug Tommy. Wilbur and Techno felt out of place and mildly uncomfortable as Tommy cursed at Phil. However, they decided why not and joined in. More like Wilbur joined in and Techno patted him and Phil on the back.

Tommy stopped fighting against the hug and huffed. “You’re acting like I’m going to fucking die or something.”

Wilbur laughed and shushed him in a joking manner. “Wittle Tommy’s going to die without his daily hugs. Just admit it.”

Techno chuckled. “Agreed,”

Phil bursted out with laughter while Tommy raised his voice. “Shut up!”

* * *

All six of them sat at the table. They agreed during their last outing that when the results came in, they would all figure it out together at the same time.

Phil, being the oldest out of them, held up the documents and inhaled a tense breath. Everyone sitting there looked at him with mixed emotions. 

Phil was the first to be surprised. He looked at Dream and Tommy in shock. Quickly regaining his composure, Phil set the papers down. “So...Dream and Tommy are...related.”

Dream and Tommy looked at each other with first confusion, horror, then numbness. Dream and Tommy had spoken plenty of times when Tubbo invited him over. Usually they didn’t get along, but Tommy and Dream felt a mutual companionship.

Tommy wasn’t happy that he wasn’t related to Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. He was heartbroken, really. He wanted to stay related to them. He wanted to be their brother. Not to mention, how the fuck did Tommy get separated from his birth family? Still, Dream being his brother wasn’t the absolute worst outcome. He supposes he could learn to not cringe at that.

His heart kept aching, but he’ll stay strong.

Now the real horrified one was Tubbo.

The smallest out of all of them felt even tinier. He was sad for Tommy. But he was also glad that Tommy has a great family who accepted him despite the lack of blood between them. Not to mention, Dream was a good brother, so there shouldn’t be any hatred for either. 

What about him? He couldn’t help but feel an inkling of jealousy. All logic told him that their relationships wouldn’t change, but he was worried that Dream and Tommy would bond more, leaving Tubbo behind on his own. It was a selfish thought that struck him. He tried to shove it away and smile for the families. After all, Phil’s family might have felt a loss of someone in their family.

And Tubbo would be right. Wilbur felt like he lost something or someone valuable. He knew that this wouldn’t change the fact that Tommy would still stay his loudmouth brother, the same loudmouth brother he would love and protect. However, something was bubbling up within him.

Techno and Phil were not happy, but they trusted that Dream wouldn’t take Tommy away from them. Techno sighed. At least it was Dream, he thought. At least it was Dream.

Dream looked at Tommy and gave a light smile like always. “Hey, I’m sure it’s fine. Pretty cool to think of you as my brother ha ha.”

“Y-yeah, sure whatever, Green man.”

“You’re still their family.”

Tommy looked up at Phil who provided the same gentle gaze as he usually did. Although this time, there was a slight sullen look. “He’s right, you’re still our family.”

Tommy gave a reassuring smile and decided a lighthearted joke would be best. “At least I’m not Wil’s brother anymore!”

“Hey! You dickhead!” Wilbur stood from his seat as if he were going to hit Tommy. He immediately sat back down, a small smile creeping up on his face now.

Tommy sighed. “So what’s the plan now?”

Techno crossed his arms and looked at Tubbo with pity. “Well first, we need to determine Tubbo’s heritage.”

Tommy snapped his head towards Tubbo and tried to comfort him. “Hey well it makes sense. If Dream’s my brother, then you’re with Wil and Techno! They’re kinda poggers.”

Tubbo nodded and tried to keep up his smile. “Yeah, they are.”

Dream put his elbow on Tubbo’s head and leaned on his hand. “Don’t worry, you’re not getting replaced. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

Everyone started laughing, tension starting to ease up slightly. 

Phil was almost certain that maybe Tubbo was actually his biological nephew. He still read the next paper anyway just to confirm it. He hummed quietly until he came across the results. The disbelief on his face caught everyone else’s attention.

They all knew something was wrong.

“Uh...Tubbo, you’re very loved by your family and ours. All the times you’ve been over were very pleasant and we’d love to invite you again.”

Everyone knew there was a but in his sentence.

“Tubbo, are you okay with hearing this?”

They knew what the results were. Tubbo knew that he was an outsider. He couldn’t even be considered part of Phil’s family. He looked down at his napkin and nodded.

“Yeah,”

Dream took his elbow off of Tubbo’s head and held onto the younger tightly. Phil felt saddened. At least Tommy had someone he knew, but Tubbo had no blood relatives he knew of. Wilbur and Phil wanted to say something reassuring, but it wasn’t going to make the boy feel better.

“You- you aren’t related to either of us.”

Tubbo nodded again and stood up from his seat. Tommy did the same and opened his mouth to express his condolences. Before either could do anything, someone slammed their hands on the table.

Everyone flinched and yelped in surprise. They looked at a stranger who had been sitting at another table previously.

“Tubbo, I never thought the day would come, but I finally found my long lost brother!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” everyone else yelled.

Tubbo was in shock as Dream rubbed his eyes. The latter wanted to say something coherent, but all he could say was,

“ERET?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anyone's offended by this. I'll gladly take it down if any readers comment that they don't like it, especially the ending.


End file.
